The invention relates to a host interface for a media device, to an accessory interface for a headphone that can be used with such a host interface, and to a method for managing a connection between a host interface for a media device and an accessory interface.
In conventional media devices, like mobile phones, tablet computers or media players, usually a three-pole or four-pole connector is used for connecting a headphone. Two poles of the connector are used for transmitting a stereo analog audio signal from the media device to the headphone. A third pole is often used to transmit microphone signals from a microphone included in the headphone to the media device. A fourth pole is used for transmitting a ground potential.
Besides a wired headphone, other kinds of accessories are desired to be connected to the media device. In conventional implementations, dedicated interfaces with separate connectors for connecting the accessory to the media device may be used. However, additional connectors need space, which is limited in modern media devices.